Wendy Venturas
"Brilliant Spitfire! Techno Grey!" Wendy Venturas is the former Cyber Pink Ranger, currently a technical advisor to the team, and also the Grey Techno Ranger. Character History The twins were born to Alex and Savannah Venturas in 2106. At age ten, Wendy and her twin brother Matt were banned from the William Cranston Institute of Science, due to their controversial inventions (one of which was apparently a laser gun that destroyed the terrarium, and the "teleporter incident"). General Sauder offered them positions in his new project. They befriended Anya Maize, with some initial difficulty, and grew up expecting to be Cyber Rangers together. In 2118, their parents were killed in a "car accident," and General Sauder obtained custody. This dream came close to reality when they made their second, successful test of the new morphers in 2122. General Sauder didn't want them in combat, but acquiesced. Finally, the Cyber V project was activated, and began collecting recruits. The Twins demonstrated the use of the morphed form in sparring, and then joined the recruits to test them. Jake Taylor began hitting on Wendy the moment he saw an opportunity, to her disdain. As the tour of Fort Myers concluded, Emeralde and Thrak attacked. Wendy and her brother, along with Jake and Cindy, went to collect the Cyber Ops, and ended up trapped in the weapons laboratory by Emeralde. The Venturas twins tried to fight, but their Cyber Ops had been set to Security Mode, unable to work without either an override from the General or simultaneous activation for all five. Sending Jake and Cindy to hide in a bomb shelter in back, Wendy and Matt took on Emeralde with whatever they could find in the weapons lab. They very nearly defeated her, but the assassin blew up the laboratory, severely injuring both. When Wendy woke up, Cindy had taken her place and fought off Thrak and Emeralde with the others. Wendy was . . . less than thrilled. Broken Dreams Although Wendy didn't take out her temper on the reluctant Cindy, she didn't think the recruit could handle herself. Jake wasn't quite so lucky when she overheard him bragging about how he'd win her over. However, the fact that he left base to get her glasses repaired, knowing that they were special to her but not why, did raise her opinion of him. Slightly. It took General Sauder's orders to make Wendy train her replacement. She apologized to Cindy, admitting that the new Pink Ranger had earned her respect, but almost revealed her Hybrid condition before a timely monster attack. That and building new devices to fight Kalask kept her busy. When the Rangers were attacked at a press conference in New York City, Matt and Wendy calmly broke the rules and took the CV Transport with the Combat Zords to help. Jake and Cindy then handed over their morphers to let the twins battle Emeralde and finally show what they could do. To everyone's shock, President Winters responded by ordering them out of the uniforms before she had them shot. She revealed to the world that they were Venjix Hybrids, descendants of some of the humans the computer virus converted. Exposed The Rangers accepted the Venturases, knowing them as people first, Hybrids second. The rest of the world was less rational. Not only were the pair confined to base, but it was confirmed that they were never intended to be Rangers, nor would they ever be as long as President Winters had her way. Wendy locked herself in her quarters, more devastated than she'd been even at her parents' deaths, ignoring Cindy's attempt to talk her out. During the inevitable monster battle, Wendy finally came out, having to see what was going on despite her existential crisis. Cindy's near-defeat snapped her out of her funk, and Cindy turned the tables, declaring that she'd be the best Cyber Pink she could. Ruefully, Wendy admitted Cindy might just be better. Wendy finally decided to go on a date with Jake, to everyone's surprise. They went to Horizon Museum's Ranger exhibit, where Wendy met Alpha 5. Unbeknownst to Jake, she also intercepted a message from Doctor K. At the Azulong Phoenix, Jake verbally defended her from a few patrons who'd heard about her Hybrid nature. They very nearly kissed, but were interrupted by a waiter delivering a bottle of wine. The wine was part of Midnai's plan; it made the pair vulnerable to the Fiddler's music. After they defeated the Dreads, the monster forced them to tango until the others helped Jake morph. He was freed, but the villains used Wendy to attack them, then allow the monsters to drain her nanites for study. The Rangers managed to stop the procedure before it killed her, but she was weakened. Of course, the media edited the fight to make Wendy look bad. At the base, Jake took two steps backwards by propositioning Wendy, earning himself yet another smackdown. Operation T Matt suggested they move their more dangerous experiments to an underground bunker, and she agreed. They began spending late hours there, though General Sauder limited their extra time. The message from Doctor K also prompted them to dust off an older project or two as well. When Walter's father, the head of NTTV and the Hybrid smear campaign, arrived, only Matt and Private Mai Pei's intervention saved him from Wendy's wrath. Minutes later, they all ended up fighting Dreads in the Rec Room, and the twins tested out their prototype Techno Ops. They only lasted about three seconds, but took care of the goons, and nobody but Mr. Jenkins saw. Having had a change of heart, he decided not to tell, but promised to do anything to bring them down if they ever endangered his son. When Matt and Mai's relationship came to light, Wendy was dubious. In the next battle, General Sauder put her under high security to make sure Kalask couldn't get any more of her nanites, but realizing Matt wasn't there, Wendy sounded the alarm. She detected a large energy disturbance on the far side of the base, and tearfully begged the Rangers to bring her brother back. During Mai's funeral, she comforted Matt, and agreed to help finish "Operation T" to avenge her. After its successful secret use, during which she quietly saved General Sauder from a sneak Dread attack, Wendy was almost giddy, annoyed by her brother's calm insistence on more testing and other logical steps. Still, getting help from Alpha 5 for a more official weapon upgrade (along with Operation T) made her happy. During a brief break, the base underwent an inspection from Victor, a "friend of President Winters," who insulted the twins on sight. Matt managed to keep Wendy from harming Victor, and the two began reminiscing over the old days. Anya found them, and suggested they all go off-base for a bit to de-stress. Taking the jeep (which Wendy had won in poker the week before) into town, they were intercepted by WarMace. Tem-Tar and a squad of Dreads took on the Twins as Anya fought the monster, but Wendy and Matt were able to hold them off. Turning to help their "sister," Wendy shot a power line above the monster's head, accidentally giving him a power boost, which Matt used to short-circut him with a blast of water from a fire hydrant. Wendy called the Combat Zords in, and the Rangers soon joined them. In that and the next few battles, the Rangers got enough glimpses to deduce that their mysterious help was coming from two new Rangers, but when directly asked, Wendy and Matt denied involvement. Later that day, Matt received an encrypted message from Kat Manx, instructing them to find the answers they needed in Sauder's Office. Although she regretted betraying Sauder's trust, Wendy obeyed, retrieving their files and a black box from the General's safe. During this time, the Rangers were fighting (and being beaten by) Tigress, who trashed their Zords. Seeing the extremity of the situation, Wendy and Matt decided to finally expose Operation T. The Techno Rangers revealed themselves and took down Tigress, but disappeared before Cyber V could find out who they were. They immediately suspected the Twins, and Walter confronted Wendy, who denied everything. After all, security footage proved she'd been on the base the entire time. General Sauder was very suspicious, though privately Wendy described him as the easiest person to deceive. After the Techno Rangers defeated Tigress once and for all (and Wendy and Matt's alibis were still strong), Wendy and Matt returned to their secret lab and the Techno Rangers, ready to begin phase two. Wendy worked night and day trying to repair the Combat Zords, getting distinctly frazzled. When Cindy confronted her, thinking she still harbored resentment, Wendy reassured her (but failed to explain her odd behavior). In private, Wendy and Matt found a perverse pleasure in plotting to deceive the rest of Cyber V, rather than their earlier guilt. In the following Zord battle, Wendy apparently contacted the Techno Rangers through their comm systems and sent them in. The two robots returned to the Twins, having revealed false backstories as lone survivors of one of Kalask's conquests. There, two comatose duplicates of the Twins were revealed, hooked up to machinery. Matt's only comment was that the pair would not be needed for much longer. The Twins had nearly repaired the Combat Zords by the time of their next meeting with Cyber V and Sauder, and announced that they would be able to combine with the Techno Roverzord as well. The others were still doubtful of the Techno Rangers' trustworthiness, but Wendy pointed out all of the help they'd given. They went back to work on the Zords, sending the Razor Bat to help during the next fight (and combining it with the Roverzord). However, Anya had gone missing before the battle, and they realized she'd been looking for their lab. Wendy began to wonder whether or not they should come clean, just before the Twins were confronted by Anya. In the lab, Anya revealed her own secret: their parents were killed by the original Tigress, in Kalask's attempt to assassinate Anya. Heartsick, Wendy showed she didn't blame Anya, but before Matt could explain their actions, Anya was called away. By the time the Rangers returned, Wendy had decided to confront Sauder. In his office, she pistol-whipped him with a Data Ray and demanded they "talk." The others arrived as Wendy decided Sauder wasn't worth killing and accused him of arranging Emeralde and Thrak's original attack via black box, as well as being part of Alphabet Soup--along with the deaths of their parents. Sauder confined Wendy to quarters, and she stormed out. Matt caught up with her, and warned her that they needed to keep their heads, and that the game was over. Reluctantly, Wendy agreed, just in time for a monster attack alert. Truth Discovered As the Techno Rangers, Wendy and Matt faced off against Kurse, who created holographic voodoo dolls of them and severely injured them. The others arrived in time, but Cindy caught up to the pair, accidentally discovering that they were human (sort of) by the fact that Techno Grey was bleeding. Back in the secret lab, the Cyber Rangers confronted the robot duplicates, only to realize what they were, and Wendy and Matt revealed themselves. They finally explained the whole truth: they'd kept their identities secret to give the team plausible deniability and avoid them telling. The Cyber Rangers were called back to battle Kurse before anyone could decide what to do. At that point, Cruger stepped in, and asked the Twins why they'd wanted to be Rangers at all. Wendy mentioned "the excitement, the thrills, the appreciation," and Cruger pointed out how they'd been trying to get attention from childhood. He left them with the thought that heroes who become heroes for the wrong reasons fall hard. The Twins decided to quit being Techno Rangers. Jeremy later found Wendy packing: the Twins had decided to leave Cyber V (and Alphabet Soup) as well, and Jeremy was unable to dissuade her. Later, Cindy tried to provoke her into staying, but Wendy saw through the facade. Wendy admitted that she thought Cindy was better at being Cyber Pink, particularly in the way she would rise to a challenge instead of giving up. When Kalask himself showed up to face the Rangers, Wendy and Matt decided to try and help, although they worried that they wouldn't be able to reactivate their lab in time. As they headed to the teleportation area, they were confronted by Winters' Commandroids, to their exasperation. The pair fought as long as they could, only to be joined by Conner, who revealed his SPD connection and held the assassins off for them. They found their lab and arsenal ready to go, along with a note from Kat Manx revealing that she'd finished a project for them. Joining their teammates at the park just in time, the pair morphed in public and attacked Kalask. Although they fought hard enough to make Kalask happy he'd allowed them to "play," they still needed the help of the Cyber Rangers and their newest weapon, the Cyber Annihilator. In Zord mode, Wendy was the one to suggest they merely force Kalask back to a manageable size, since they had the power for it and weren't ready to destroy him. When the battle ended, the entire group was confronted by the Commandroids, but with a little help from Sauder and Cruger, took care of them. In the Rec Room, the Twins finally explained everything. The message from Doctor K had been a secret way for Hybrids specifically to tap into the Morphing Grid; she'd feared that future Hybrids might face discrimination and thought that Hybrid Rangers might be able to improve the situation. They also outlined the rest of the tricks they'd used in concealing themselves, and it was revealed that Sauder was not responsible for their parents' deaths. On the way to Sauder's office, the entire group received an ovation from Fort Myers' staff, which Wendy enjoyed. Sauder publically announced that they were back on active duty, but would still act primarily as backup. She impulsively hugged Jake, but caught herself. Following the first battle with Hellion, as Wendy worked on reducing the Zords' fuel consumption, Anya and Cindy suggested a ladies' night out to unwind. Wendy agreed to it, though she was disappointed when Anya wouldn't let her drive (they'd had to apologize to the State Troopers the last time she'd taken the Code Rover for a spin), and surprised at Anya's idea of the wildest place in town: the zoo. Of course, Kalask ambushed them--personally, to watch Emeralde fight Anya and Hellion keep the others busy. Thanking Kalask for the chance to pay back the misogynistic monster, Wendy attacked, utilizing an untested Techno Knuckle attack successfully before the others arrived. Personality Wendy is a genius, knows it, and uses it as a weapon. She is hot-tempered and determined, with an acerbic and snarky sense of humor, but also has a quiet and controlled side. In contrast to this, however, she has shown an unfortunate tendancy to back down or sink into depression when things get difficult. Also, she is a massive Ranger fangirl, the biggest enthusiast this side of Gokai Silver. While it has never been addressed in the series, it's highly probable that Wendy is afflicted with Aspergers Syndrome, a form of autism. Talents and Abilities Wendy, like her brother, is a technical genius. Her Hybrid nature grants her unusual strength, stamina and an accelerated healing ability. Arsenal Cyber Pink= *Cyber Op *Data Ray *Data Blade *Cyber Cycle (not used) *BlastTruck (not used) *CV Transport (used while unmorphed) |-| Techno Grey= *Techno Op *Techno Lasher (Energy Vortex; Melee Mode/Energy Daggers & T Slash Omega; Techno Knuckle) *Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord *Code Rover Appearance Wendy is Caucasian, with short brown hair. She wears glasses, usually on top of her head since her vision is unflawed. She later on changes her hair color to red and intentionally takes on the same hairstyle as the Avengers character "Wasp." Trivia *As Techno Grey, Wendy's the only member of the team to lack a projectile weapon. *Wendy is the author's favorite cast member. Category:Cyber V Category:Good Category:Character Category:Ally Category:Technical Advisor Category:Ranger Category:Grey Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger